Serendipity
by Anastazia Silverwind
Summary: ON HOLD..MAYBE ETERNALLY..Life sucks so she runs away, on her way back to England she gets caught by the Ministry for crimes against the International Wizarding Association. Then things get intresting when she is forced into hiding with the Order, and the
1. Andara Alexis Steelsong Black

Chapter One: Andara Alexis Steelsong

She was a dancer, not a whore. She was a lover not a fighter. She was a beauty not just make up. She was more than just some girl selling her body, which was just something she did at night to make money for school. School? Why did she need money for school? She could attend public schooling like everyone else, public schooling did not require money you say. But she could not just attend public schooling, she attended a private school for, gifted people. Still don't understand? Let me tell you, let me tell you the story of Andara Alexis Steelsong…

Gods above she was tired, tired and sore and dirty. Working in America had it's benefits, she made more money than in France, but gods was America dirty. She was in New York for the summer; her boss in Paris had hooked her up with a guy who would let her work for him. And work she did, she worked very hard and she returned to the flat she shared with five other girls she barely made it to her bed, if someone else wasn't in it, like today. She had stumbled up the stairs, body protesting all the way.

She opened the door and ignored Melanie and the boy who was with her today and walked to the curtained off area that served as her bed. She stopped dead, Alex was in her bed, at least she thought it was Alex, she couldn't keep all five of the blonde chits straight. She was probably the only brunette in the building. She wasn't even really a brunette; Georgio had insisted that she had black hair either way Andara didn't care. She coughed to see if she could get Alex's attention and got no response. 

This was it, she was leaving, she was sick of this, she would go back to France, or England, or wherever she was from. She didn't even bloody know where she originated. Her mother had been a dancer in France since Andara could remember. Quickly she grabbed the few clothes she had and all of her money, then she headed to the kitchen. She knew someone kept their money in the freezer, she headed there. She looked around, feeling slightly guilty but opened the freezer door anyway. As she had thought a roll of bills, twenties and fifties was in the back corner. She took it and closed the door as she put the money in her purse. She noticed with slight amusement that someone was puking in the bathroom; _I hope they know the toilet doesn't bloody work._ She thought as she headed towards the door.

"Hey, were do think you're going missy? You're not running out on us are ya?" She heard someone ask, inwardly she groaned and turned around. 

"Wouldn't dream of it Donna." She said with a false smile.

"Then why do you have your suitcase?" The woman asked, lounging against the wall. Donna was the one who owned this apartment and let the other four girls live with her, for a small fee. Donna wasn't stupid like the other girls unfortunately. Andara sighed. "You can go, but you owe me this months rent. Twenty bucks sweetie." She said, holding her hand out. Andara suppressed a smile and rummaged through her purse, acting like she might not have the money. Donna wasn't a bad sort, but it was more than likely her money in the freezer. Expertly she crumpled a crisp twenty in her hand and handed it reluctantly to the woman. 

"There, bye." She said, turning and walking out the door like a sullen teenager. As soon as she was out of view she ran. Donna was sure to go to the freezer to put the twenty with the rest of her now missing money. Two flights of stairs were between Andara and freedom when she heard an enraged scream and feet following her. She tried to go faster but the suitcase hindered her movements and was banging against her leg, knocking her slightly off balance with every step she took. Five steps to the bottom floor and she fell, knocking her head as she hit the concrete floor. Slowly she stood up and grabbed her bag, trying to make it to the door. 

Donna stood at the top of the last flight of stairs, anger evident in her eyes, making her look evil. Andara gasped and moved towards he door, her head pounding. Donna came down the stairs, yelling like a banshee. _Oh gods._ Andara thought before running towards the door, she was never going to make it to the portkey station at this rate, _if only I could use my wand._ She thought desperately. The mantra _stupefy, stupefy, stupefy, _chanted in her head as she ran but she knew it wouldn't help her, this was a muggle area and they weren't supposed to use magic away from school unless it was a life or death situation. And she was sure the International Association of Wizardry would not count stealing money and getting caught a life or death situation.

She turned, Donna was only a few short feet away. She turned down an alleyway, knowing that the portal to the wizarding world was at the end of it, except, there was the small fact that this was the wrong alleyway. She turned, three feet, two, _oh gods, stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_ He brain screamed as she clamped her eyes shut, preparing for an impact that never came. She opened her eyes and swore Donna was frozen mid-stride. _I have to get out of here, now!_ She thought and ran around Donna and down the street, grateful that no one else was running around at three in the morning, it was actually slightly odd for NY. 

She burst into the portkey center, a man was smoking a cigarette at the counter as he watched something on the tele, what she didn't want to know. "I need a portkey to Diagon Alley, now." She said, glaring at him. The man looked up and a slow smile crossed his face. 

"Next one doesn't leave for an hour missy." He said, she looked at the chart, he was right t didn't leave for an hour. "I got sumthin we could do that'll occupy your time tho." He said. Andara didn't eve look at him. 

"I'll wait, how much do I owe you?" She asked. 

"Twenty American will do missy." He said, she handed over the money and sat down…this was going to be a very long hour…

It turned out that she was the only one heading to England at four in the morning as she grabbed the dust pop can, three, two- and then someone grabbed her she turned to look into the steel gray eyes of a man in robes with the crest of the International Association of Wizardry, henceforth to be referred to as the IAW. "You almost got away from us." He said, laughter in his eyes. "But we're going to England anyway, so if you could grab the pop can again we will be on our way." He said and Andara groaned as she touched the can, she was in for it now….

She landed unceremoniously on the floor in the landing area of the Ministry Of Magic, the official from the IAW was trying not to smile, she got up and glared at him. "This way miss." He said turning to walk down a sickeningly white hallway, Andara didn't move. "Problem miss?" He asked in an overly sweet voice. 

"Several actually." She said before pausing for dramatic flair. "First on the list being who the hell you are and what you've arrested me for." She said,

"I am Kingsly Shakelbot and I haven't arrested you, merely detained you." He said with a smile, Andara glared in return.

"On what grounds?" She asked and the man muttered something about inherited stubbornness. 

"On the grounds that I was requested to do so." He said, obviously getting irritated with her.

"By whom?"

"I was asked not to tell you now come on." He said, walking down the hall, it was obvious he wasn't stopping either. 

"I know my rights!" She said, running to catch up with him. "You cannot detain me if I haven't committed a crime." She said, "So I demand-" The man looked at her.

"But you _have_ committed a crime remember? Several in fact, stunning that horrid woman and stealing all of her money, and that was just today!" That shut Andara up as they entered a room. A very old man sat at the head of a long, white table, a goblin on his left, two red haired people, a haggard looking man with brown hair, a few random Ministry officials and a teenaged boy. "Here Professor, she's a bloody pain, you owe me." He said before leaving, Andara glared.

"I resent that!" She yelled as he left, she heard him laughing in the hall. She muttered curses under her breath. 

"Ahh, welcome Miss Steelsong, if you would sit and give us a moment of your time." The old man said.

"And you would be?" She asked placing her arms on the back of the chair and bracing herself so all of her weight was not on her feet.

"Albus Dumbledor." He said with a smile.

"Aw bloody hell…" She muttered as she sat. 

"You are Andara Alexis Steelsong correct?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, grimacing as he said her full name.

"Good, this meeting is about the assets your father left you in the event that you actually exist and in the event that he died." An official said, beginning what would have been a long and drawn out speech had Andara not interrupted. She stood up violently.

"I don't want it. Whatever it is I'll have nothing to do with it or him." She said before turning to open the door.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." Said one of the officials. Andara turned to look at him.

"You sir, are not to tell me what I will and will not take part of. My father was a death eater and a murderer and I will not participate in anything that involves him. As such I'm surprised you haven't seized his assets, as he was a traitor to all things pure in this world. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find a job." She said, glaring daggers at everyone in the room. The teenaged boy had stood up and looked like he wished to kill her when she had started ranting about her father but the dirty man next to him restrained him.

 "Find a job in another whorehouse? I think not, you will be place in the-"

"Excuse you?" She yelled. "I've never worked in a whorehouse. I am a dancer and I work in studios. I would have expected a man such as yourself to know the difference." She said with a sarcastic smile. He looked as if he was going to retaliate but a different official cut him off.

"You will be placed in the custody of your godfather-" He began.

"Sorry, don't have one." She said. "Father didn't know I existed, mother worked in a whorehouse as you so eloquently put it-"

"Shut the bloody hell up all of you." The dirty man cried. "You, Miss _Steelsong_ have quite the attitude problem, the rest of you are just incompetent. Now shut up and listen for one effing moment please. Your father was not a death eater he was a good man. Your mother was a dance mage, something the lot of these idiots don't know anything about and if they do they certainly don't believe it. Now if you could just let the idiots talk for five minutes we can go." He said before sitting back down. The old man looked impressed.

"Well said Remus-" He started before looking down at the page.

"_Remus_?" She asked, "As in Moony?" She said, looking him over couldn't be him, the werewolf her mother had told her about. It was only a day or two from the full moon, she was surprised he had so much control.

"Yes. The same, Now you'll inherit half of your fathers assets which are listed here." The old man-Albus said, "And Harry will inherit the other. Now the question is may we sill use Number thirteen Grimbauld place for headquarters?" He asked, Andara had no idea what he was talking about but the boy said yes without hesitation.

"Headquarters for what?" She asked calmly. Dumbeldor looked at the three ministry officials who groaned and left. The man preformed some complex spells only a few of which Andara identified by his wand movement.

"Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." He said. Andara looked at him.

"That still exists?" She asked, utterly amazed.

"Yes." He said calmly.

"Do you still use the tattoo's for access into the premises?" She asked.

"No." He said, amusement in his eyes.

"Well that's a bummer. It's fine if you use the Girmbul thing." She said. "What is the Grimbul thing anyway?" 

"Your fathers house." He said.

"Does the nasty house elf still live there?" She asked.

"No." Said the teenaged boy and everyone looked at him, it was the most he'd said in weeks.

"Good, otherwise I would have to kill it." She said.

"Already did." He said and she looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked him. 

"Harry Potter." He said quietly and she nodded.

"I see. Are we quite done?" She asked. 

"Yes, you are now to be released into the custody of Remus Lupin, your godfather in the event that your godmother has passed on." Professor Dumbledor said. 


	2. The Girls

**_Slightly Important Authors Note: _**_Anastazia's name has been **changed to Andara**, on the grounds that it was the same as my pen name. Originally I had this posted under my other name but It got no reviews after it was up for a week so I brought it over to this one and uploaded the chapter in which I did not change her name. Soo…now you know!_

Chapter Two: The Girls 

            "What?" Andara shrieked, and Remus suppressed a groan. _Can't say five sentences without her freaking out._ He thought, _It's weird how she knows all about most of the things Dumbeldor talks about, she obviously knows I'm a werewolf, called me Moony. That's probably why she's protesting, doesn't want to like with a monster. _

            "Miss. Steelsong-" Dumbeldor began. 

            "Andara, or I suppose if you insist on calling me Miss something or other call me Miss Black. Now, there is no reason for you to curse Mr. Moony with my constant presence when I am more that capable of taking care of myself." She said calmly, pushing black hair behind her bright violet eyes. 

            "I realize that Miss Black, but you see the ministry does not like to have teenagers roaming the streets and insist that they live in proper homes. Also, your history is against you." He said with a barely suppressed smile.

            "What history?" She asked innocently, and Harry noticed just how much she looked like his godfather, it was weird. They had the same features but Miss Black did not look the least bit masculine. "I hardly ever caused trouble sir, and there are very good explanations for when I did." She said.

            "I'm sure that there are. Now, Remus is supposed to be on assignment for the rest the next month but It doesn't matter because at the moment he is living with some of the Order at Grimbauld Place so you'll go there. The Weasleys," he said, gesturing to the red headed couple who still seemed annoyingly nice, "Will be there to act as the supervising figures. Any questions?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

            "One, how the bloody hell did you find me?" She asked, still upset that people had figured her and her mothers con out.

            Dumbeldor smiled. "Magic." He said before leaving. 

            "Alrightly then." She said, playing with the gold chain at her neck. Her mother had given it to her on her eleventh birthday, telling her it had been her fathers and he would have wanted her to have it. 

            "Hello there Ana, I'm Mrs. Weasley and I'm so happy to welcome you to our family." She said, standing up and walking over to where Andara was sitting, Harry was pleased to note the girl looked terrified. _Serves her right, talking about Sirius like that. His own daughter and she thinks he is, was, a death eater. _He thought viciously, he already detested the girl. 

            "Um, yes, nice to meet you too Mrs. Ah, Weasley." Andara stuttered, completely thrown off guard by this woman, _family? What family, I don't do the whole family thing, okay lady._ She thought as she was ushered towards the door…

            Two days later Andara was very much avoiding the people in this house, she opted for the company of the books in the library rather that the company of the overly nice people who wouldn't let her say bloody hell. Normally she didn't read much, preferring to gain knowledge from experience but if her father wasn't a murderer who was he? All people here would say was that her was a good man, nothing about the life he lived, the people he was friends with. The only thing she knew was what her mother had told her, she met him after she graduated from Beauxbatons and he was in France for the summer. She got pregnant and he flew the coop. Two years later he had blown up a street in muggle London and kill about a dozen people, and _laughed _about it. That was something that really intrigued her, why would you laugh after killing a dozen people? So she had set to researching killers who had been deemed insane. The point was to see if laughter was a normal thing they did after they killed, it turned out that it wasn't. 

            A week after her arrival she had built a virtual fortress out of the books she scanned and piled, the only way in was to crawl under the table, so when a head popped out next to her legs she screamed and grabbed her wand. It was that boy, she realized a second later, Harry Potter. "Um…hi." She said after a few moments of him looking at her like she was very stupid. 

            "What are you doing in here?" He asked, standing up and looking at the books circled around them. 

            "Research." She said simply as he picked up a book.

            "_An Overview of Court Cases which Involved Those of an Insane Mind_." He read. "Sirius wasn't insane. And you won't find any information on him here. That damned house elf made sure of that." He said.

            "Well then what was he? He was the only person within a mile capable of that kind of damage." She said, Harry looked at her and shook his head.

            "Wormtail." He said simply.

            "Worm-Peter?" She asked and then it dawned on her, he could turn into a rat, there were rats all over from the sewers. "Bloody hell." She whispered and leaned back in her chair. "So then he wasn't the Potters secret keeper." She mused, looking at him as he shook his head. "And Peter betrayed them. Is he dead yet?" She asked.

            "No." He said, looking at her.

            "Good, cause I'm going to kill him." She said, getting up and crawling under the table.

            "Why do you get to kill him?" He asked indignantly, following her out. 

            "Because you got to kill the bloody house elf." She said.

            "Effing house elf." He swore.

            "Why did you kill the elf?" She asked as she stood up and dusted herself off. 

            "Freaking house elf was giving information on the Order to Voldemort." He said, watching her reaction to Voldemorts name, she didn't even blink. "And when I got back from school he's put all these posters up that depicted Sirius death. So I set him on fire." He said nonchalantly. 

            "I see." She said, a little disturbed. 

            "I know its creepy." He said after a moment.

            "A little yes." She said with a smile. Harry headed down the stairs, Andara paused at the top. She really did not want to deal with all those people again.

            "You can't hide forever." Harry said and she nodded.

            "Yes, but I would like to try." She said sadly.

            Oddly enough the evening wasn't that bad. Everyone acted like she was normal though she was positive Mrs. Weasley had told everyone how awful she had been at the Ministry. All Andara had to do was nod and smile and pass the beans. _If I have to smile any friggin longer I'll faint. I really will._ She thought as she smiled and passed the potatoes. It seemed Harry had only come to get her for dinner and was now back to talking to his friends, Ron and Hermy something had arrived this morning. Andara only knew because she had heard the portrait downstairs go whacko about mudbloods. She had yet to actually see this portrait, supposedly it was of her great grandmother and the Order had yet to figure out a way to get it down. Andara was pondering this as a mad swept in, all she saw was a black object coming towards her and time seemed to freeze. 

            She was seven again and the bad men were coming, her mother had locked her in a closet and told her not to make any noise. The bad men came when mother did something someone didn't like. They never punished mother though, they other girls whined about it, they said it wasn't fair. But now the men dressed in all black were sweeping about the room, checking for weapons is what her mother called it, and then the man with the black cape entered and Andara slid to the floor, or fell out of her chair shaking as the people in the kitchen would later describe it.

            "Andara, honey are you quite alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she woke up. Andara sat up, looking around wildly.

            "The man with the black cape…" She gasped, "He was here…wasn't he?…Yes, he was here." She said, answering her own question. "Horrible man…" She gasped before standing up. "Filthy…god-awful…" She rambled as she walked out of the kitchen in a not-so-straight line. She heard Mrs. Weasley protesting but she had to get away, far away, she had to escape reality. 

She ran up the stairs, all the way to the top floor and then down the hallway and into her room. She pulled off her jeans and yanked on the loose, black sweatpants she wore when she was dancing. She pulled off her sweatshirt and pulled on her favorite tank top, blood red and just a little looser than skintight it was the most comfortable thing she owned. Grabbing the soft leather ballet shoes she ran back the way she had come. Down the stairs and around the banister she stumbled as a loud shrieking started in front of her.

"You!" She gasped as she looked into the eyes of her great-grandmother.

"Bastard spawn of a disowned son!" The woman started shrieking.

"Oh shut up you old hag!" She yelled, equally loud before sprinting off down the hallway to the ballroom. She wasn't sure how she knew where she was going, or how she even knew there was a ballroom in this house, it was one of those odd things she just knew. Like how some people knew when it was going to rain. She flung open the door and darted through. 

It was very old, and very dusty but at the moment Andara could have cared less. With a wave of her wand the music started, Beethoven's fifth piano concerto, her favorite. The music started and she breathed, calming herself before moving. She spun and darted across the floor, her feet leaving intricate patterns in the dusty floor. She jumped, pulling her arms into her chest as she spun like a top, she landed perfectly, a grin on her face, and after a week without practice she could still do it!

"Andara?" A voice asked from right next to her and she slipped, the ground coming nearer and nearer, she pulled her wrists towards her so she wouldn't break them when she hit the floor. An arm wrapped itself around her waist and the floor retreated as she was placed back on her feet. Harry was inches from her face. 

"Gods!" She cursed, shaking her head like a confused puppy.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, surprised me is all." She said, waving her wand and the music paused.

"You know something?" He asked with a smile.

"What?"

"You always curse when I come within ten feet of you." He said with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, that." She said with a Mona Lisa smile. "That's only because whenever you come within ten feet of me you scare the crap outta me." He smiled.

"Or maybe you are just easily scared?" He asked with his own secretive smile.

"Me? Hardly, I've lived with some of the scariest people you'll ever meet." She said, waving her wand slightly and causing the soothing sounds of _Evanescence _to percolate through the room. 

"And yet a boy like me scares you, and Snape scares you." He saidlooking her in the eye.

"He didn't scare me." She said defiantly. "He surprised me is all."

"Well he did it very well then huh?" he asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice. A girl with slightly bushy hair ran into the room, looking out of shape and completely out of breath. 

"Andara is it?" She asked, a tone of patronizing disdain in her voice and Andara immediately winced at the tone.

"Yes, you're Her-herminny?" She asked sighing when the girls face showed she had gotten the name horribly wrong.

"Her_mione_." She said, glancing at Harry and smiling brilliantly before turning to look back at Andara. 

"What is this racket you've got playing?" She asked snottily. Andara was taken aback. This girl was downright rude! 

"It's music darling, not something that you would know about, it's not mentioned in many of the books I've seen you reading." She said with a smile as she glided out the door.

**_A/N:_**_ I know Hermione comes off as a brat in this chapter; I may alter the situation so that the girls do eventually become friends, or I may not. Depending upon how the story goes. More of Ron in the next chappie, maybe. Review!_


	3. Lord Voldemort and Draco Malfoy

Chapter Three

            Andara walked through the halls, her slippers making a soft, almost inaudible swishing sound on the floor as she moved. Her head pounded slightly and she stopped for a moment to lean against the cools stonewall before resuming her trek She came out into the entrance hall which was once more alive with people, two redheaded boys, well, they were older than boyhood but they weren't acting it at the moment. Small explosions seemed to come sporadically from around them and the ground was littered with pieces of god only knows what. 

"Remus is waiting in his office." One said, pointing before yelling as the box he had been holding exploded in his face. 

Andara nodded and said thank you before walking to the small oak door. She opened it quietly and peered in, Moony had his feet propped up on the desk and he was reading a book when he saw her he waved her in.

"Come in, I haven't got all day." He said. "I want you to know one thing, and I want you never to doubt it. Your father was _not_ a murderer." He said forcefully.

"I know." She said, "Harry explained it to me." 

"I see." He said, leaning forward. "Come on now, sit down, make yourself comfortable." He said, "I won't bite." A sly grin crossed Andara's face.

"Really?" She asked as she sat, feet dangling over the armrest. "My mother told me stories that say otherwise you know." She said and he grimaced. 

"That only happened once." He protested.

"Twice."

~~*~~

Remus had left a few minutes ago and Andara was slowly working her way up the stairs. At eleven o'clock at night she was tired, _Disgusting really._ She thought, _normally I would be wide awake at the moment. If this is what getting up at seven does to you I'm never doing it again. Ever._ She thought vehemently as she reached the top of the stair. _Alleluia! _

"Andara." She turned to see who was speaking to her.

"Hermione." She said in a casual tone. 

"Walk with me." The other girl said, so they walked. "I'm sorry." She said finally. "For earlier." She continued and Andara was impressed, there were few who found it necessary to apologize, and fewer more who apologized for rudeness.

"It's okay." She said in reply. "I get it."

"Get what?" Came the all to innocent reply.

"Come off it, you fancy Harry and felt that I was infringing on your territory." She said with a smile. 

"What?! How did you-did Ginny tell you-I, oi.." She said sporadically and Andara smirked.

"You know, I took you as the kind who could actually construct proper sentences." She said and Hermione glared for a minute before laughing.

"Usually, how did you figure it out?" She asked after a moment.

"Oh _pu'lease_," She said with a very American accent. "Anyone with eyes could tell if they wanted to know, _da'hlin."_ She said with a smile.

"I'd best hope no one uses their eyes then huh?" She asked as she walked into her room. Andara smiled a little as she entered her own. _Maybe she's not all bad. _

Smiling she waved her wand, lighting all of the candle's in the room. She preferred candlelight to all other forms of illumination. It was more pure. Electrical light was harsh and hurt your eyes. Sunlight occurred only in the daytime, and she slept during the day. So candlelight was best. Quickly she changed into gray shorts and a black tank top before climbing into bed and extinguishing all of the light. Content she settled into bed. For a few hours anyway…

            She yawned as she sat up in her bed, wondering what had woken her. People were running up and down the hall, terrified whispers echoing against the stonewalls. She  slipped out of bed, her toes curling against the cool stone, for a moment her mind dwelled wishfully on a thick woolen rug as she opened the door. 

            People were everywhere and it took her a moment to realize her room was on the same hall as the infirmary that had at one point been a large study. The hallway looked as if it had crossed into the realms of Chaos. Men were carrying people in stretchers; those on them were pale, shuddering, bleeding, unconscious, or all of those things. Some had flesh wounds others had been hexed. She ran up to a man in the doorway. 

            "What happened?" She asked, violet eyes wide. 

            "Rescue mission." He said with a sigh and she blanched.

            "And it ended like this?" She asked gesturing to the crowded hall, "I thought rescue missions were supposed to help people, not take out and entire squad!" 

            "They are. Now either clean one of them up or leave." He said sternly. She muttered a curse and went to grab a first aide kit. She sat down next to an unconscious blond man and went to work. She quickly cleaned the smeared blood off of his face; hopefully not all of it was his. She noticed that his face was almost perfectly symmetrical, and somehow enchanting.  Looking at him she grimaced and grabbed a clean rag and a bowl of hot water. She soaked the front of his shirt and carefully separated the shirt from the multiple wounds on his chest. In one quick motion she ripped the plain cotton tee shirt in half and then slowly moved it off of his arms. 

The boy gasped and his eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. "Whoa," She gasped and put her hands lightly on his shoulders, "It's okay, just breathe." She said and his silver gray eyes met shining violet ones. He relaxed a little at the sound of a soothing voice.

"Where am I?" He asked, his eyes roaming about the room. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice panicky.

"My name is Andara, you're safe." She said as Professor Dumbledore walked up to them, the, man who had intercepted her back in America. 

"Miss Black, I see you've been taking good care of Mr. Malfoy, if you would excuse us however…" He said, giving her a meaningful look. For once she didn't protest. _Malfoy?! _ She thought as she walked to the kitchens, she had been having a n almost pleasant conversation with a Malfoy? Her mother had told her stories about the Malfoy family, they did horrible things, _but so did your family. _ A voice whispered and she shivered. 

Hours later she walked into the kitchen and started washing vegetables for dinner, Mrs. Weasley looked at her and immediately knew the girl was exhausted. Thinking she would send her straight to bed after dinner she had her adding ingredients to a large pot of soup. Andara turned around too fast and the world spun as her head pounded inside her skull. Those injured in the rescue mission were entering the room as she began to fall.

To him it happened in a slow, theatrical way, her back arched and the bowl fell from her hands as her eyes fluttered shut. He reached out and grabbed her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist instinctively. He looked up as everyone rushed towards them, Mrs. Weasley looking frightened, Harry and Hermione worried, Ron oblivious, Dumbledore angry and afraid. 

Remus Lupin smiled gently at the blond, "Lets just lay her down Draco." He said quietly and he lowered her small frame to the floor. He quickly took her pulse and cast a few spells. "She'll be fine, she obviously is just overly tired." He said and an audible sigh went up from the adults in the room. 

He was coming and she could feel it. His presence was almost suffocating. Red eyes bore into violet ones. "I don't know how you survived, but know this, I will find you, and I will destroy you." Surprisingly she felt no fear, just pity and slight annoyance. How dare he enter her mind and attack? She glared at his floating presence in her dreams.

_"Why?" She asked, trying not to sound pert. _

_"Because little girl, you and your friends meddle, your father meddled. And I will not be thwarted because of meddlers again." He said, anger rising inside of him suppressing her magical abilities._

Harry yelled, and clutched his scar as Andara's body started to shake.

_She glared at the man, his scaly green skin giving her the shivers. "I see. Sounds a bit petty for an evil Lord but alright, whatever floats your boat." She said with a smirk. "And I would rethink the green skin, makes you look a bit sickly, and a great Lord like yourself can't look sick now can he?" She asked, knowing she was provoking him, but he was on her turff, in her mind. _

"You are stupid, much like your father. Unlike your father though you will not win. You cannot win, unless you join me. You and I could rule. An evil queen." He said, eyes glinting. She frowned.

_"You disgust me." She said and she attacked his mental defenses, digging into his mind, trying to find his plans. She saw parts of maps with magically marked locations, schools she realized, they hadn't been made unplottable and he was going to break them. Kill those who would not join him. _

"Oh god." She said as her eyes opened, she had refused him, and now he was out to kill her.

**_A/N: _**_ So yeah, we have finally reached plot! YAY! I got my hair cut and now I have these bang like things that aren't' bangs that fall right into my eyes, kind of annoying really…Review, flame, do your thing…_


	4. Lengthy Explanations

_**Chapter Four: Lengthy Explanations**_

**_Lets Recap:_**_"Oh god." She said as her eyes opened, she had refused him, and now he was out to kill her_.

People had crowded around her, looking worried. She sat up and looked around wildly. Who could she tell? Who should she tell? Who could she trust? _No one. _ A part of her whispered. _No one loves you, you can't tell anyone anything, and they'll only betray you…_ She pushed these thoughts from her head. _Where did that come from? _ She wondered, she had banished those thoughts a year ago, and had she the time she would calculate it to the exact day, if she had had the time.

Her eyes rested on Draco for a moment before traveling to the man next to him, _Remus._ "He's coming." She said, her voice rushed. "I have to go, but he's going to attack the schools. You have to stop him, but I have to go now." She said, standing up too fast. In testimony to that the room spun gleefully and she sat back down. Remus reached out and grabbed her shoulders.

"Andara." He said calmly, looking into her eyes and then she wondered what her fathers voice had sounded like, if it had been calm and deep or rushed and a bit self indulged. She wondered if his eyes held that same intensity or if they were shallow and revealed nothing about his soul. She wondered if he had been a good person and if he had loved her mother or if she had been a summer fling like her mother portrayed it. Her mother had always been a bit bitter towards the man…

"Andara, sweetheart, focus, please." He said and she drifted back into reality. She looked into the amber eyes and told herself to focus, this was too important. "What happened, what did you see?" he asked and she took a deep breath.

"Voldemort, he was talking to me. He wanted me to help him. I told him no and tried to get into his head. He had schools marked on maps and then I saw him talking to-" She shuddered and looked away, hatred swelling inside of her. 

"Talking to who?" He asked, light tenor voice calming her.

"Wormtail, he was talking to Wormtail about attacking the schools and killing anyone who wouldn't join him." She said before looking anywhere but at him. She hadn't realized until this moment how awful things must be for Remus. Two of his best friends were dead and he was now responsible for their children, the other had betrayed him. She could only begin to fathom how alone he must feel.

Surprisingly Remus reached out and pulled her to his chest as a small tear slid its way down her cheek, almost as if she were a small child. For a minute Moony thought she would pull away from him, but them she settle into his arms and he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. For a minute he allowed himself to wish that it was Sirius here comforting his daughter instead of him, but then her resolved that if Sirius wouldn't be here for her, if James couldn't be here for his son, he would do it for them. He could be a father to two teenagers; it couldn't be that hard, could it? He was feeling rather upbeat about this when Harry punched the wall. . .

His head snapped up as everyone else in the room turned, the Weasley twins were already there, having heard Hermione's attempts to calm him. He looked to his right, Draco was there, he slid to the side and Draco slid closer and they moved Andara's now sleeping form to a different lap, she didn't notice. He stood up and ignored the leg that Andara had put to sleep and walked over to Harry who was cursing and shaking his wounded fist.

"Let me see." He said, holding out his hand and Harry looked up, shame evident on his face as he showed the battered knuckles. "You'll live." He said after a moment. "Your father rather liked punching walls as well you know." He said with a comforting smile. Harry was slightly shocked; Remus hardly ever talked about James or the other Marauders.

"I'm sorry." He said miserably. "It's just, _he_, talking about _him_, it," He looked at Remus who was regarding him with an understanding look. "I hate him. I hate him more than I do Voldemort. I hear his name and I want to inflict pain, tear him limb from limb and set fire to his carcass and destroy any reminders of his presence on this planet." He said vehemently.

He looked away, emotions running wild. Remus reached out and hugged him. The boy was surprised by this but held onto the man nonetheless. He couldn't remember the last time someone had held him, cared for him.

"We'll get him Harry, we'll get him." Remus said, determination in his voice, along with vengeance.

**__**

****

Her dreams that night were plagued with grotesque images, people being tortured; set on fire, branded, beaten, raped. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, other people. People committing suicide, blowing their heads off, slitting their throat, slitting their wrists. Blood, everywhere.

She was vaguely aware of someone screaming far away but she couldn't get to him or her, couldn't run away, and couldn't do anything. The room she was in was shaking, ant first gently, but now violently, and earthquake that rocked into her core, shaking, shattering her world.

And then Voldemort was walking towards her, green skin, glistening, red eyes burning. "If you ever want to sleep peacefully again, _join me_." He said, voice dangerous and deadly.

"My sleep is not enough of a bribe, you should know how the bribe system works by now sirrah." She said before wondering what possessed her to use that term. His hand flew, connecting with her face, causing light to flash through her vision and pain to course through her body.

"You _will_ join me." He said before dissipating.

The shaking intensified and her eyes flew open, above her someone gasped in relief and sat back, joggling her a little. She looked around her, she was in the kitchen. _Why am I in the kitchen? I don't even like the kitchen. It's too busy, there are too many people in it. Who am I sitting on? Remus? _She turned around. _Definitely not Remus, Draco. Why am I sitting on Draco? I hardly know Draco. Well, I'd rather be sitting on him that Ron, or what was his name? Snape. Ug._

"Morning." He grunted when he realized her gaze was on him.

"Morning. Why are we in the kitchen?" She asked, looking out the window she saw that morning was just breaking and the sky was mostly dark.

"You fainted, woke uo, fell asleep on Remus. Scarface punched the wall, you were sleeping, I collected a pillow and fell asleep. You wanna move left a little, your putting my leg to sleep-" She moved, "Thanks, the adults left this morning for conferences with the ministry, said they won't be home for a few days." He said before punctuating his speech with a jaw cracking yawn.

"Ahh, well then." She said as she layed back down next to the boy. Her head hit hard stone and she looked over at him and glared before reaching over and yanking his pillow out from under him.

"Hey!" He yelled…

**1: Sirrah** is a term Shakespeare::everyone bow:: used to mean boy, and is derogatory when directed at men.

**_A/N: _**_Okay, wrote this while in a 'Remus is a …cannot say use your imagination…god!' mood, if you couldn't tell. And I don't think we see him in a parental role much, which will be fun to write, so before anyone who's slightly twisted gets any ideas that's it, parental role. So, yeah, more plot! And now the adults are gone, we'll do some teen drama and move on, hehe drama, that should be fun and interesting…_

_Also, I want to start a mailing list for updates so leave your e-mail cause I know HP ficcies get lost in the jumbled mass that is the HP fanfic realm._


End file.
